[unreadable] The Xavier University of Louisiana at New Orleans (XULA) and the Tulane Cancer Center (TCC) of Tulane University Health Sciences Center propose to develop an effective, sustainable, and mutually beneficial partnership in cancer research and education that focuses on African-American cancer disparities. This application focuses on planning and developing a Partnership by building on complementary institutional strengths conducting joint planning in cancer research and cancer education. The partnership will plan, prioritize, and implement a series of linked pilot initiatives that will lead toward the development of significant collaborative competitive research projects and educational programs aimed at faculty, fellows, and students. Specific collaborative components of the proposal include: pilot research projects; pilot education programs to mentor students in cancer research as well as provide cancer education (courses in Cancer Biology, Cultural Sensitivity and Diversity). This process will enhance the career development for faculty and students resource and provide infrastructure enhancement. XULA offers the partnership: 1) a reputation for providing high quality educational experiences that launch African American students into careers in medicine, biomedical research and pharmacy; 2) a cluster of faculty and students interested in cancer research collaborations and training programs; 3) an established Institute for Minority Health and Health Disparity Research and Education. The TCC and Tulane University bring to the Partnership: 1) extensive experience and expertise in basic science and clinical cancer research; 2) collaborative and training opportunities in cancer research for faculty from XULA; 3) equipment and cores for the effective accomplishment of research projects; and 4) cancer research training and educational opportunities for students interested in careers in cancer research. These complementary institutional strengths will help the partnership: 1) establish an effective cancer research infrastructure/program and increase training of faculty and students from a minority serving institution; and 2) enhance student, trainee, and faculty cancer education emphasizing cancer-related disparities in pathogenesis, prevention and outcome, and increase the training and sensitivity of students and scientists at XULA and the TCC to the challenges and opportunities in studying and addressing cancer research in the context of health disparity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]